thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
UbiSoftFan94's Spyro Parody Casts
UbiSoftFan94's Spyroladdin Trilogy *Spyro as Aladdin *Elora as Princess Jasmine *Hunter as The Genie *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Jafar *Sgt Byrd as Iago *Sparx as Abu *The Professor as The Sultan *Bently as Rajah *Money Bags as Razoul *Kenneth (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Snake Jafar *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as Genie Jafar *Ripto as Abis Mal *Gnasty Gnorc as Gazeem the Thief *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) as Cassim *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time (TV Series)) as Sa'luk Spyro (Pinocchio) *Spyro as Pinocchio *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) as Geppetto *Sparx as Jiminy Cricket *Crush as Monstro Sleeping Faun *Elora as Princess Aurora *Spyro as Prince Phillip *Zoe as Flora *Isabelle as Fauna *Gabrielle as Merryweather *Maleficent as Herself *Dragon Maleficent as Herself *The Professor as King Stefan *Princess Luna (from MLP:FIM) as Queen Leah *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) as King Hubert *Sparx as Samson UbiSoftFan94's Spyrocules *Spyro as Hercules *Elora as Megara *Hunter as Philocetes *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Hades *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) as Zeus *Country (from Total Drama) as Hera *Kenneth (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Hydra *Chernabog (from Fantasia) as The Cyclops *Crush,Gulp,Gult (from The Little Mermaid),Undertrow (from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) as the Titans UbiSoftFan94's The Avalar Master *Spyro as Richard Tyler *Hunter as Adventure *Sgt Byrd as Horror *Bianca as Fantasy *Gulp as Moby Dick *The Professor as The Pagemaster *The Dragon as Himself UbiSoftFan94's The Dragon Book *Spyro as Bagheera *Flame as Baloo *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Mowgli *Hunter as King Louie *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Shere Khan UbiSoftFan94's Beauty and the Lion *Elora as Belle *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Beast *Spyro as Prince Adam *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Gaston *Hyp (from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) as Lefou *Hunter as Lumiere *Sgt Bird as Cogsworth *Bianca as Mrs. Potts *Shorty as Chip UbiSoftFan94's The Aristodragons * Spyro as Thomas O'Malley * Elora as Duchess * Flame as Toulouse * Ember as Marie * Blink as Berlioz * Moneybags as Edgar * Sorceress as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille * Professor as George * Sparx as Roquefort * Zoe as Amelia Gabble * Sheila as Abigail Gabble * Sgt Byrd as Uncle Waldo * Hunter as Scat Cat * Agent 9 as Shun Gon * Bently as Billy Ross * Nestor as Hit Cat * Astor as Peppo * Crush as Napoleon * Gulp as Lafyette * Tomas as Frou-Frou UbiSoftFan94's The Rescue Avalars *Spyro as Bernard *Elora as Miss Bianca *Fuli (from The Lion Guard) as Penny *Zira (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Madame Medusa *Nuka (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Mr. Snoops *Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Cody *Scar (from The Lion King) as Percival C. Mcleach *The Sorceress as Joanna UbiSoftFan94's Avalar (Fantasia) *Spyro as Mickey Mouse *Money Bags as Yen Sid *Gnasty Gnorc as Tyrannosaurus Rex *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book (2016)) as Chernabog UbiSoftFan94's A Avalar's Life *Spyro as Flik *Elora as Princess Atta *Ducky (from The Land Before Time) as Dot *Ducky's Mother (from The Land Before Time) as The Queen *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Hopper *Hyp (from The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) as Molt UbiSoftFan94's Dragon Story *Spyro as Woody *Flame as Buzz Lightyear *Zoe as Bo Peep *Agent 9 as Mr Potato Head *Elora as Jessie *Moneybags as Hamm *Tomas as Bullseye *Hunter as Rex *Proffessor as Slinky *Peter Pan From(Peter Pan as Andy *Queen Clarion (From Tinkerbell) as Andy's Mom *Ripto as Sid *Crush as Stinky Pete *Gnasty Gnorc as Evil Emperor Zurg *Gulp as Lotso *Bianca as Barbie *The Lost Boys (From Peter Pan) as The Squeez Toy Aliens UbiSoftFan94's Kung Fu Dragon *Spyro as Po *Elora as Tigress *Sparx as Mantis *Flame as Monkey *Hunter as Crane *Bianca as Viper *The Professor as Master Shifu *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon) as Li Shan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tai Lung *Ripto as Lord Shen *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as Kai UbiSoftFan94's How to Train Your Wild Lion *Spyro as Hiccup *Elora as Astrid *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) as Stoick *Country (from Total Drama) as Valka *Gnasty Gnorc as Drago Bludvist *Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Toothless *Fuli (from The Lion Guard) as Stormfly *Ono & Zazu (from The Lion Guard) as Barf & Belch *Bunga (from The Lion Guard) as Hookfang *Beshte (from The Lion Guard) as Meatlug *Makunga (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Red Death *Alex (from Madagascar) as Skullcrusher *Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Cloudjumper *Vitaly (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Grump *Simba (from The Lion King) as Valka's Bewilderbeast *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book (2016)) as Drago's Bewilderbeast UbiSoftFan94's The Little Faun *Elora as Ariel *Spyro as Eric *Ember as Melody *Sparx as Scuttle *Bunsen (from Bunsen is a Beast) as Flounder *The Professor as King Triton *Dil (from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) as Marina Del Ray *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as Ursula *Dragon Narissa (from Enchanted) as Morgana UbiSoftFan94's Elora White and the Seven Boys *Elora as Snow White *Spyro as The Prince *The Sorceress as Evil Queen *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as Old Hag *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Doc *Shorty (from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration) as Grumpy *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Happy *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Sleepy *Chomper (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) as Bashful *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Sneezy *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Dopey UbiSoftFan94's The Amazing World of Spyro *Spyro as Gumball Watterson *Flame as Darwin Watterson Category:UbiSoftFan94